Field
Various features relate to an integrated device package and/or system that includes a configurable directional optical transmitter.
Background
Optical interconnects (OI) can be used for high speed data links in digital processors and memory systems. Unfortunately, however, existing optical interconnect require waveguides, mirrors, lenses, and the like. These types of components are costly and difficult to implement in the current manufacturing processes.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional optical interconnect configuration that may be implemented to allow for high speed data links in digital processors and memory systems. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a first printed circuit board (PCB) 100 and a second printed circuit board (PCB) 102. An optical transmitter 110, a first steering mirror 112, and a second steering mirror 114 are coupled to the first PCB 100. An optical receiver 120 is coupled to the second PCB 102.
As shown in FIG. 1, the optical transmitter 110 transmits an optical beam 130 to the optical receiver 120. The optical beam 130 travels from the optical transmitter 110, to the first and second steering mirrors 112 and 114 before being received by the optical receiver 120. The first steering mirror 112 and the second steering mirror 114 are configured to direct the optical beam 130 towards a particular direction. By moving and/or rotating the first steering mirror 112 and/or the second steering mirror 114, the optical beam 130 from the optical transmitter 110 can be directed towards the optical receiver 120. The movement and/or the rotation of the first steering mirror 112 and/or the second steering mirror 114 is achieved by mechanical means.
However, using steering mirrors to direct and redirect an optical beam poses several drawbacks. One, moving parts and components are more susceptible to failure than non-moving parts. Thus, by the virtue of steering mirrors being movable or rotatable, steering mirrors are more likely to fail than other components of an optical interconnect. Second, steering mirrors require some sort of mechanical mechanism to move or rotate them, adding additional costs and components to the system. Third, steering mirrors and their respective mechanical mechanism take up a lot of real estate, which makes them not suitable for the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices. Therefore, there is a need for an integrated device package that can provide configurable directional optical interconnects.